Bodymod
Like the Cosmic Warehouse, the Bodymod supplement was also created by Quicksilver, and is considered an 'official' supplement, to the point where other Jumps and Gauntlets often refer to it as your baseline when stripped of all perks - the "Bodymod standard". Bodymod Options Build * Light * Medium * Heavy Body Type * Bodybuilder * Athlete * Charmer * Bestial * Or skip and use your current body as a base. Choose stats * Strength - physical strength * Endurance - how long you can keep moving for * Speed - flat out speed * Dexterity - coordination * Appeal - skin condition, more or less. * Shape - body proportions, fat, leg/hip ratio * Sense - hearing, sight, smell distance and acuity Perks * Height * Endowed * Winged * Evercleansed * Flexibility * Metavore * Genderswap Notes It is important to note that Bodymod DOES NOT reduce your ability from its current. So if you can already bench 250lbs in real life, purchasing no levels in strength doesn't drop your strength down below that. It is strongly suggested you take the Metavore perk. If you're going to starve to death there's not much you can do, but it's good to prevent loss of body condition if you're living off hard tack and water. It's strongly suggested to use a body type if you're not going for bestial, as paying 100cp for the body type actually gives you 300cp worth of stats and perks built into it. Overdoing it in Strength is not highly suggested, since if you're relying on your Bodymod, the chances are that there even a maxed-out strength won't be stronger than the strongest opponent in a gauntlet. Suggest that you take at least one point of endurance, since some supernatural powers run off your stamina. Sense 4 is very useful - being able to see ultraviolet, infra-red and thermal FLIR gives you a lot of information about your surroundings, and even enhances social and science skills (seeing extra body heat from people reacting differently, or identify different materials by their UV light reflection, for example). While wings aren't necessary and might raise issues (it's fairly easy to pick up flight through other perks) some Gauntlets and Drawbacks assume you can't fly, so having flight even when all powers are stripped away can provide an easy advantage in some cases. Unless you really want to go furry, it is not recommended that you pick Bestial, since there are more than a few jumps out there where non-human racism is fairly normal and/or you'll be seen as a freak or at least highly unusual or unique. Since the higher levels of strength calculate your bench strength based off your body mass, it is suggested you pick the medium or heavy builds if buying higher Strength levels. Improving your Bodymod body While you can get perks in other jumps that improve your body, your "Bodymod standard" is purely what you purchase in the Bodymod supplement and is often the basic standard for gauntlets and zero-power drawbacks. However, you can improve your Bodymod through practice, hard work, and exercise. The Physical Fitness perk from Pokemon works especially well in combination, as it puts you near the peak of fitness for a human. So let's say you, your original body, can bench 70kg. You buy Strength 2 in Bodymod, to bench 250lbs (113kg). You then take Physical Fitness from Pokemon, which lets you bench close to the human max. Working out when you're already fit is easy, so you'll hardly notice the effort. However, you won't really notice any gains on top of Physical Fitness, either, unless you've got a pretty serious regime. But when you go to a gauntlet and Physical Fitness is stripped away, you might find that your bodymod base form is stronger than the level 2 you originally purchased, if you have done enough exercise to improve your Bodymod from that level. The same applies to endurance, speed, and dexterity. Appeal/shape/sense can't really be 'trained'. How does it work? Nobody knows. Category:Supplements